


Hero

by Continental



Series: Alkaline Trio Shorts [4]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Continental/pseuds/Continental
Summary: Dan Andriano isn’t scared of a lot of things, but he’s definitely scared of spiders.





	Hero

Dan perched on the kitchen counter, bare feet tucked under his thighs and hands braced against the edge of the stone counter top. He was dressed in his pajama pants and a tank top, and his glasses — which had been sitting on his nose five minutes ago — were now abandoned on the tile flooring. His blurry vision was fixed on the space between the sink and the island, where a little, uninteresting creature sat.

Keys jingled outside, and the front door opened and shut. A moment later, Derek stepped into the kitchen with an armful of groceries. He sat his keys on the island, and was about to start putting the groceries away when he noticed Dan nestled in a place where a Dan shouldn’t normally be nestled.

"Danny... what are you doing?"

Dan's face turned a light shade of pink, and he nodded to the space between the island and sink.

"There's a spider."

Derek peered around the island to where Dan had motioned. A fuzzy black spider, about the size of a silver dollar coin, was scuttling around in a circle.

Derek fought back a laugh.

"Dan..."

"Just take it outside, please?"

Derek grabbed a cup from a cabinet and scooped the scared arachnid up, then tossed it out of the open window into the bushes.

Derek threw the cup into the sink and picked up Dan's discarded glasses. Dan hopped down from the counter and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"My hero,” he gushed, planting a grateful kiss on Derek’s temple.

Derek rolled his eyes, a tiny smile forming on his lips as he placed Dan's glasses back on his face.


End file.
